What is the value of $a$ for which $\frac{1}{\text{log}_2a} + \frac{1}{\text{log}_3a} + \frac{1}{\text{log}_4a} = 1$?
By the change-of-base formula, the equation becomes
\[\log_a 2 + \log_a 3 + \log_a 4 = 1.\]Then $\log_a 24 = 1,$ so $a = \boxed{24}.$